Warmth
by skeletorwrites
Summary: Lazy days in the dorm are hard to come by for heroes in training. Luckily, Kirishima and Ashido manage to enjoy one every once in a while.


Ashido rested her head under Kirishima's chin, wiggling until she was comfortably nestled into his side. Her arm slowly slid across his middle as she let out a content sigh. Kirishima's hand seemed to immediately be drawn to the weight, fingers gently curling around her forearm and stroking the skin absent-mindedly. A quiet sound of approval escaped her throat and she snuggled deeper into his shirt at the tender action. She was always amazed at how soft his hands could be when his quirk wasn't activated, though he got embarrassed whenever she mentioned it out loud.

"...'s nice," Kirishima faintly heard from his chest where the pink girl lay.

"Mm?" he hummed back. His eyelids felt heavy and his body was impossibly warm. Trying to fight off sleep seemed pointless, but he kept his hand on her back busy nonetheless drawing soothing circles into the material of her sweater.

The television drawled on in the background, its noise prodding at the edge of Ashido's consciousness. She wasn't sure what was even on at that moment, their movie marathon ending however long ago. Whatever the film was, she appreciated the soothing atmosphere it provided. Perfect to doze off to.

"This is nice," the girl tried again a little louder, grogginess giving her voice a husky quality.

"Mm," her boyfriend agreed.

Kirishima's chest expanded underneath Mina's head as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. Little chunks of unruly pink hair tickled his nose and cheek, the lingering fragrance of vanilla and sugar overtaking his senses. The scent steered his mind in the direction of sweets, reminding him of that festival that was coming up in a few weeks. He thought about telling her right then, parting his lips to ask if she wanted to go, but ultimately decided to save it for another time. As much as she loved dates, he knew she'd be even more excited if he was able to get all their friends together to hang out as a group. He sank deeper into the couch, planning to shoot a text out in a bit to see if their classmates wanted to join.

His hand eventually slowed, drowsiness beginning to claim him. He could feel Ashido on his side shifting in his arms until she was once again situated, sprawled on top of him chest to chest. Before he got the chance to fade into unconsciousness again, though, a feather light touch across the bridge of his nose roused him. He pried a single eye open and peeked down, instantly meeting his girlfriend's half-lidded golden irises.

Blinking open in surprise, he watched her hand lift from his chest and begin to trace her fingers across his chin to the tip of his nose, working their way over his entire face in a soothing manner. The action was relaxing, the gentle touch of her fingertips causing his eyes to slide closed once more. After a few seconds of the treatment, he couldn't care less about why she was stroking his face; not when it felt like all the tension in his body was slowly unraveling. It felt like a soothing facial (that he was no stranger to, thanks to her).

Whenever Ashido pointed out how soft his skin was outside of his Hardening quirk, he got embarrassed. Mostly because he had spent so long training to be as immovable as a mountain that he should've formed callouses by now, but the smile she gave him was always playful. Kirishima also knew she used it as an excuse to constantly touch him. He wasn't complaining about that one, though.

She thinks she's so sneaky, he thought tenderly.

His heart, on the other hand, was as mushy and pliable as they came; another fact she constantly teased him for. He was perfectly content with that, as it was her own fault he turned to putty in her presence. She was very aware of that fact and often used it to her advantage. Like at that moment, for instance.

Kirishima was mesmerized by Ashido's touch, the way her breath barely grazed his cheeks when she sighed. His breathing had even slowed without him noticing, not wanting to disrupt her actions by jostling her.

He was suddenly no longer drowsy, hyper aware of the pad of her thumb running over his parted lips.

Finally breaking the silence, he softly enclosed his hand around her wandering one. "What are you doing?" he murmured, eyelids fluttering open.

He guided the back of her palm to his mouth and gave it a chaste kiss while awaiting her answer, maintaining eye contact as he placed it back on his cheek. The golden pools of her eyes were soft and sweet like honey against black, watching him with a fondness he'd never grow tired of seeing. He hoped Ashido saw the same emotion reflected in his own eyes.

She did, and her heart swelled like every other time he gave her that expression.

Shimmying up his broad chest so they were eye level, a small smile stretched over her face before leaning into his lips. She molded their mouths together in a soft caress, only surprising him for a second before he melted into her. Her hands slid over his chest and neck, constantly moving as if they were never satisfied with touching him in one place. The tips of her fingers left warm trails through his shirt, and he moaned into the kiss when they found his collar and moved slightly beneath it. His strong arms came to wrap around her back, pulling her into him further.

Their mouths moved in a slow, languid pace. Ashido tasted just as sweet as her fragrance, and, not for the first time, Kirishima marveled at the aftertaste. Wanting to drink in more, his tongue flicked against her lips and met her own with no hesitation. Her hands finally settled on cupping his jaw and angling his head, taking the lead. Not to be outdone though, his teeth dragged over her tongue stroking his, eliciting a pleased moan from deep in her throat.

Unfortunately, the need to breathe overtook their passionate kiss and Ashido broke away, but shortly after moved to trail her pink lips across his face in the same way her hands had. Kirishima chuckled, delighted at the affection but reeling at the shift between needy and feathery touches.

"What's with you?" he asked with a smile. Pulling back, she settled on him once more, her warm face nestled in the crook of his neck.

"No reason," she admitted. The palm of her hand absentmindedly drew shapes over his chest, and he felt his pulse flutter at the realization that she was copying what he'd been doing. His pulse quickened slightly while snugly fixing his hold on her. He felt her lips curl upwards into the side of his neck, and exhaled deeply when they began pressing to the skin there. "Just like touchin' you."

"Can't keep your hands off me, huh?" he snickered, leaning his head on her as he revelled in the feel of her lips. Goosebumps spread over his arms when her hot mouth began sucking on his flesh. A wave of contentment washed over him, cheeks burning as she soothed the bruise mark with her tongue. Her name slipped out in a whisper as soon as he felt her teeth move across his throat. "Mina…"

"Can't you nasty fuckers get a room?"

The couple's bodies stiffened immediately, breaking out into a sweat as they swivelled their heads to look at the source of the interruption. After concluding that it was not, in fact, their fearsome homeroom teacher, they both sagged in exaggerated relief. Getting caught making out in the common room was probably the last thing they wanted, let alone being reprimanded.

Kirishima brought his hand to his forehead, trying to relieve the pounding in his head caused by his accelerated heartbeat. "Man, don't sneak up on us like that! Gave me a heart attack," he said, looking up to meet Bakugo's scowl.

"Sneak up?! You two fucks are doin' that gross shit where everybody can see you!" he furiously roars, swatting the other two's heads over the back of the couch with as much force as a scolding mother. As if to prove his point, a grinning Sero and Kaminari walked through the room, giving a thumbs up to Kirishima before they sauntered off, cackling as they went. After three years of being classmates and roommates, Kirishima figured his friends would've grown out of teasing him about Ashido. It'd been two years since they began dating, and he was pretty sure they were never gonna quit.

A flush spread over Kirishima's cheeks as he sat up halfway, scratching the back of his head with a guilty grin at Bakugo's words. They had gotten carried away, especially out in the open where anyone could've walked in on them.

"Oh hush," Ashido admonished their easily riled friend. "You're just mad your girlfriend was too busy to pay attention to you today."

Bakugo's face darkened. He raised his hands, cracking his palms showing he was ready for a fight. "What was that, raccoon face?"

"Aaaaand we're leaving!" Kirishima quickly interjected, leaping up easily with his surprised girlfriend in his arms. "We're goin' back to the room! No need to make a scene, Blasty," he laughed, turning and noncommittally rushing from the human firecracker.

"Better watch yourself, Slimeball!" followed them down the hallway as they made their way to the stairs. Ashido bursted into giggles, Kirishima soon joining her.

"I'm not wrong and he knows it," Ashido giggled as she was carried up the flight of stairs to their dorms' floor. He chuckled.

"That's why he was about to kick your ass. You exposed him."

This got another burst of laughter out of her, and his eyes softened at the dazzling smile that accompanied the sound. He quickly reached the top stair and looked back and forth between the halls.

"Yours or mine?"

She leaned her head back in his arms, finger on her chin in contemplation. A second passed, then her face lit up. "Yours!"

Nodding, he grinned and took off in that direction. He had plenty of movies in his room to continue their marathon, but the idea of continuing where they'd left off downstairs was promising.

"See? I knew you'd come around to liking my decor. Admit it."

"I still think your tastes are a bit out there, sweetie," she responded, smirking up at him and patting his cheek.

Setting her down at their destination, he snorted. "Says the one with hot pink tiger print all over her walls." She faced him, back to the door and gripping the handle.

"The real reason's cuz I wanna steal one of your hoodies again," she grinned coyly.

Leaning in, his hands found their way to her hips as he stood pressed against her in the hall. No one would interrupt them this time, and the way she felt pushed between him and his door was giving him some great ideas on how to spend the rest of their day off. He watched as her eyes turned sultry, and felt himself giving her a shark-like grin.

"Not like I'm stoppin' ya. I like the way you look in my clothes," he said with a significantly quieter voice, stooping down so his breath tickled her ear. A shudder passed through her.

"Funny," she whispered back as red eyes met twinkling gold, "I like the way you look without them."

And then the door is swung open behind her, his face pulled to meet her curled lips as they stumble into the room. The lock clicking echoed in the empty hallway.

Downstairs, Bakugo knew he'd be spending the next few hours in the training room rather than his dorm.


End file.
